The Nanny 20
by goth punl
Summary: I decided to write a different version. Shy Sweet Sasuke is looking for the perfect nanny for his sons but who would have thought he find it in a foul mouthed short, tempered biker. Let me know if you like this better or the old one or both.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Today was a ordinary day at the playground for two special 5 year old boys, Twins to be exact they were identical except the oldest by 5 minutes had red hair and grey eyes and the other had black hair and black eyes. It was 6:00 pm and they had the whole playground to themselves. They played in the sandbox , on the swings taking turns pushing one another just having a blast. Then Two big gang members showed up, they had been watching them all day and decided to make their presence known.

One of the guys, an shark looking man named kisame had history with the boys mother and figured that the best revenge was to send back his kids , broken and scarred, What a sick man right?

" well well if it isn't Itachi and fugaku Uchiha shouldn't you be home in bed?"

The boys shook their heads" Mommy said we can stay out till eight "

Kisame chuckled " He left you guys out here alone? Wow not only a tramp but an irresponsible tramp"

Fugaku the redhead frowned, "mommy is not a tramp or irresponsible"

Kisame smirked " oh what are you gonna do about It? Do you know why none of the other kids what to play with you? because you kids are nothing but bastards the seeds of a whore and drunktard. So why don't you two scurry along back to mommy while you are still cute.

Itachi grinned " i think it's you who should leave'"

Kisame blinked wha..AHHH

An tan fist slammed to the side of kisame's jaw sending him flying 6 ft from the sandbox. When he sat up clutching his jaw , he looked up and saw an tall blonde man with 4 studs in one ear , 3 whisker marks on each cheek dressed in baggy black jeans with a chain, black tank with a orange jacket over it and orange converse. He stared at him with electric blue eyes with a bored expression and yawned where you can see he alson had a tongue piercing. Behind him he saw his partner in a bloody heap.

Kisame glared " who the hell are you?

The blonde stared back not saying anything. The twins giggled and ran to the man clutching his legs looking up at him with love and puppy eyes. The blonde looked down at them with a blank face but if you look real close you can see is lips twitch.

Itachi smiled at the bleeding man " He is our nanny"

**Well do you like this version better pm or review if you want more**


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Ago

"Mommy Mommy" cried 4 year old Fugaku as he ran through the house to his mother's bedroom to tell him how much fun he had at playschool. There lying in bed was the proud mom 23 year old Sasuke Uchiha. Fugaku jumped on the bed, " mommy guess what we did, finger painting ,

he showed his mom what looked like a abstract painting but the real artwork was on fugaku himself, the 4 year old was covered in paint.

" The Picture is beautiful honey you are a little artist" Sasuke said with a smile.

Oh can we have a snack? asked itachi who walked in, Sasuke nodded and reached for the crutches next to the bed. You see Sasuke is handicapped and male, He was born with female ovaries and got pregnant in second year of college.

He looked at the calender June 4th and his eyes watered this would have been his and Sasori's 5th anniversary it was also the day his heart was broken . Sasori Danna his first boyfriend and virginity taker , They were high school sweethearts, they met in the tenth grade when Sasori saved him from Kisame Hoshigaki an known playboy who refused to take no for an answer. Well after that they haven't left each other's side since .

Soon they began dating all through the rest of high school and the first year of college, But half way through second year after a party where Sasuke was slightly tispy and Sasori had to help him to the dorm. Once the door shut they started to make out and it all went downhill form there. When Sasuke woke up naked , alone with a sore behind, he was surprised at himself for what happened and felt wrong and he couldn't understand why.

well Its seems Sasuke doesnt remember ,you see Sasori was actually his second love , his first love in middle school was a small lanky blond boy with warm blue eyes and glasses and wore a orange sweater,Who most people would call a nerd.

But no one messed with him cause he had monster strength and could break bones in he wanted to and he had. But sasuke thought he was cute but was too shy to talk to him . One day at lunch Someone found it funny to smash the boys juice box, The blonde looked like he was gonna get mad and when he does nobody is gonna be happy,

When Sasuke gather the courage to walk over and hand over his own juice box. A warm smile was what he got in return, sasuke blushed and walked to the water fountain and for some reason shut his eyes while he dranked , then he felt somthing warm and wet slide into his mouth ( like in the movie Great Expectations) Sasuke pulled back to see the blond smiling , he winked and walked off. That was it for Sasuke, but one day the boy was gone transferred to suna in the middle of the year. Sasuke was sad but when he opened his locker he found a blue rose with a note

_no matter where or when you will always be my baby.._

_N. _

But soon Sasuke completey forgot about him, He even forgot what he looked like, all he had left of him was a blue rose perserved in his journal which he forgot was in there. Well back to the present sasuke went to sasori's dorm to find all of his things gone. Only thing in there was a note

**Thanks for great sex it was worth the wait.**

**Ps : we're done , Happy anniversary**

Sasuke couldn't believe it he had been played for a fool, his instincts told him that sasori wasn't for real but he ignored it. It all made sense now all the sweet talking , the late night calls about how great sex its. He was only after one thing, even kisame wouldn't sink that low at least he was upfront about what he wanted. Sasuke cried for three days. 2 weeks later Sasuke threw up all morning , went to the doctor found out he was 3 weeks pregnant.

So Sasuke continued to go to classes and manage to get a decent office job as a stockbroker of a upstarting company. After saving and making some good investments Sasuke was pretty well off. 12 months later he gave birth to two baby boys one them looked like Sasori but that didn't matter he will love him a raise to be better that that bastard.

About round the time the kids were 3 1/2 One night Sasuke left them with a neighbor while he ran out to get something from the office. But as soon as he got out of car and was half way to the building he heard gun shots he tried to run to the door cause it was closer when he hit the ground. he felt numb and dull pain on his lower back , he had been shot. The doctors did what they could but some of nerves were damaged beyond repair when would never walk on his own again.

Now 6 months later he was home with his children with the only sense of mobility was either crutches or wheelchair. He had a office set up at home so he could work cause he couldn't drive to work anymore. The neighbor's volunteered to drop off and bring the kids home but there were other problems their house was going to pot. He could clean a little but then there were the floors the windows the kids playroom and other things sasuke would have to bend over to get done. And cooking they have been eating take out in paper plates for a while now cause sasuke can't stand up straight for more than 6 hrs a day and spent most of it trying to clean the house and couldn't do dishes.

He needed help , It was time to hire a nanny. Sasuke kept searching but they all kept getting scared off by Fugaku, whom was very territorial.

One afternoon his neighbor ms tsunade came over with the kids " hey sasuke my grandson is coming over to watch my house while on vacation so will you give him this for me. , She handed him a envelope.

' Sure " i'll have the kids leave it in your mail box '

Thanks aloads and by the the way don't be too frightnened by my grandson when you see him and left. " what does she mean

The next day Sasuke and the kids were playing in the front yard when Sasuke remembered he was suppose to drop the elevelope off so he asked fugaku to go put it the mailbox.

The red head walked next door when he saw a orange razor electric motorcycle in the driveway. ( cool) He walked up to put it in the slot and as soon as he did the door opened Fugaku was staring at bare tan feet jean clad legs bare eight pack to an poker face of golden lips and blue eyes.

' Fugaku stared back with a pokerface of his own then beamed .. hi ... bye and ran back home

The blonde stared after him for a moment and slipped on his sneaker and followed the toddler to his house where he froze then slightly smiled.

Sasuke looked up to see his so skipping down the block and saw a blonde shirtless man come out of tsunade's house. ( that must be her grandson ohh I see what she meant) the blonde looked dangerous but sasukes infamous red alerts weren't going off like he just knew the blonde was harmless well to him anyway, he kept walking til he got to the porch. Sasuke got tongue tied there was something familiar about this man.

"Yo I'm Baa-chans grandson Naruto Uzumaki he said in deep baritone voice.

The twins ran up to him smiling " I'm Itachi , I'm fugaku

then in chorus nice to meet you naru-chan.

Sasuke had to laugh at the blondes face like didn;t know how to repond to it though it looked like he wanted to curse . " hello i'm Sasuke Uchiha"

Naru-chan play with us pleeeaasse'

Naruto took one look at them and groaned "fine"

Sasuke stared those two boys took one look at naruto and just fell in love it took them weeks before they accepted Tsunade. while they play Sasuke looked up at the sky and for the first time in a long time thought about the note and blue rose. ( It should have been you)

well a little twist please review don't just favourite and follow


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

Lusted after but never loved , Out of place that was how Naruto Uzumaki felt his whole life growing up. Orphaned since birth Naruto had to deal with the mistreatment of his many foster parents, they starved him, beaten him, and verbally abused him till the innocent was cast out and a darker violent personality took place. Now whatever someone kid or adult threw at him , he paid them back with interest.

When he started school he dressed like a geek so he could fit in better and not draw attention to himself. He wore an baggy orange sweater, skinny jeans, white nikes and big black round hideous glasses. Well it worked for the most part but it made people think he was a pushover, well that was remedied real quick.

So Naruto was known as the badass nerd and everybody was careful to keep their distance. But that was a problem in its self cause the blonde wouldn't admit it but he was getting lonely. So he was pleasantly surprised when a cute black haired boy walked up to and handed him a juice box. The first person to show him genuwine kindness and for the first time in a long time naruto smiled. When the raven blushed that was it, the blondes heart was stolen, and to thank him he gave him a little kiss, ( little? yeah right).

One day Naruto was called to the principles office to find out that his foster parents has transferred him to a boarding school in Suna town. Naruto couldn't believe it he was being sent away again , no kicked out cause he will be there till he's 18. And Suna was basically all slums and the schools were cheap. Those bastards would rather save a little money than provide a good enviorment for a kid they were suppose to be taking care of.

Before he left, naruto left a little present for his raven stating his claim that no matter what he would always have his heart. Time in Suna changed him a little, he had gotten smarter, wiser and to be true to himself. He had plenty of lovers and gotten a best friend, a redhead named gaara.

They were two peas in a pod, reek havoc together, fought together, they practically were the crowned prince and duke of the school. But they had enemies too, the big one was another redhead named Sasori, He ran the school before the terror twins came a ruined everything. he swore he would break Naruto. Sasori overheard Naruto talking about a boy , the one will love first and foremost. That's when the perfect plan came about, what better way to stick it to Naruto than to screw his so called love and break his heart. Eventually Sasori transferred to konoha.

When Naruto turned 16 he got hit by a car, the one who ran him over was a doctor named Tsunade. She patched him up and Naruto hadn't left her side since, she had offically adopted naruto as her grandson and moved them to back to konoha when he graduated. When he turned 18 he got a job as a bouncer and moved out. When he went to stay at his grandmother's house while she was gone he was surprise to find a familar red head at the door and the way he practically glowed at him. Then he see's a familiar cut raven and a little raven next door, So he decided to introduce himself.

**Ok let me say this one thing to all of you saying i need a beta why doesn't anybody volunteer? you see I need help. so help**


	4. Chapter 4

You got the job

" Come on hoarsie, gitty up hoarsie " shouted Fugaku as was piggybacked by a very annoyed Naruto as he ran all over the yard, only stopped to let the redhead off and let itachi get on. Sasuke watched fondly from the porch, The blonde couldn't believe this, he was a former bouncer, the biggest badass in Suna and he was getting bossed around by two little kids. But when he looked at their happy faces and knew why , he simply loved children. That was his little secret , back in suna whenever he saw one with a sad face, he do just about anything the cheer them up, even embarassing himself doing stupid dances or whatnot.

Oh yes he adored children and hoped to become a father one day with his little raven as the mother. It was clear the Sasuke didn't reconignize him, but has been that long? Has he changed that much? who knows but he attended to be with him forever this time kid and all. There was no ring on Sasuke's hand so he obviously wasn't married, but who was the father? One of the twins looked alot like sasori though,Had he sired those kids?

Well like he said no matter, He found his love and was going to earn their trust and heart believe it.

They all eventuall went inside , the two adults conversed over coffee while the little ones were napping. Sasuke told the blonde about his accident ( which made Naruto's blood boil) and how hard it has been to run and household and make a living since he really couldn't walk.

" I looked everywhere for the right nanny but none of them were right for the job, Some were too stiff, underqualified , strict etc.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, " I can do it"

Sasuke Stared" you want the job? no.. I I can't put that kind of responsiblity on you besides don't you have to watch Tsunade's house?

" actually I just take the mail and water the plants , only stay there to save gas driving back and forth and before you ask, I basically raised myself so I can cook, clean, do good driver and a street brawler, love cartoons nad believe it or not reading.

Sasuke thought about it , He was desperate and it's not like he would leave the kids alone in the house with him.

Ok' I work at home in office from 9 to 2 and the kid need to be dropped of the preschool at 8am to 1:30pm monday throught thursday , You have to make breakfast, lunch and dinner. Fugaku is allergic to shell fish and lima beans. Itachi doesn't like cooked carrots. I can pay you monthy you don't have to live here or anything just show up mornings and nights and the kids bedtimes at 8:30 pm."

Naruto nodded " when do i start?

Sasuke blushed ' as soon as you put on a shirt"

Naruto had to laugh at that, and got up to leave. Sasuke wheeled next to him to the door, " one more thing a little warning, The twins like alright but they will try to break you in. That was the main problem with the others , They never lasted more than a week.

Naruto smirked " Well this should be fun.

**I want to thank a fellow author for helping me with the chapter, if any of you have any ideas for the next one pm me . kissy**


End file.
